<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teen Wolf/The Vampire Diares (one shots) by GerardDunbar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903062">Teen Wolf/The Vampire Diares (one shots)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerardDunbar/pseuds/GerardDunbar'>GerardDunbar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bottom Corey Bryant, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Bottom Jeremy Gilbert, Bottom Liam, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bromance, Consensual Underage Sex, Dildos, Father/Son Incest, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Forest Sex, Halloween, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Oral Sex, Police, Professors, Romance, Sex in a Car, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Isaac Lahey, Twins, Vampires, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolfman, Wolves, Young Derek Hale, Young Peter Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerardDunbar/pseuds/GerardDunbar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>historias de un solo capitulo que acaban en sexo con los chicos de teen wolf y TVD (pedidos abiertos)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Aiden/Jackson Whittemore, Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman/Sebastian, Alaric Saltzman/Stefan Salvatore, Chris Argent &amp; Theo Raeken, Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Corey Bryant/Derek Hale, Corey Bryant/Garrett Douglas, Corey Bryant/Josh Diaz, Corey Bryant/Scott McCall, Corey Bryant/Theo Raeken, Danny Mahealani/Alaric Saltzman, Danny Mahealani/Scott McCall, Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Nolan, Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Gabe/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Isaac Lahey &amp; Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Jeremy Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson, Jordan Parrish/Sheriff Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Josh Diaz/Brett Talbot, Klaus Mikaelson/Damon Salvatore/Stiles Stilinski, Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore, Liam Dunbar &amp; Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Mason Lockwood/Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan/Jeremy Gilbert, Matt Donovan/Jeremy Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan/Tyler Lockwood, Nolan/Brett Talbot, Peter Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Jordan Parrish/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Scott McCall, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Rafael McCall/Jordan Parrish, Rafael McCall/Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Rafael McCall/Scott McCall, Rafael McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Steter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me había llevado a Stiles casi arrastrando, debido a que las copas se le habían subido, y no quería que hiciera alguna locura</p><p>Stiles: Sabes algo_ dije riendo un poco aturdido_ quien necesita chicas, hay más peces en el agua_ reí_ son lindos, y me gustan, dios ... en especial Peter, ¿si lo conoces verdad?</p><p>Peter: Si_ dije asistiendo_ castaño, piel bronceada, muy atractivo</p><p>Stiles: Si .... oye_ levante la voz_ acaso lo tiene estado espiando, porque si es así, te postearé el trasero</p><p>Peter: ¿Qué?</p><p>Stiles: Que te postearé el trasero</p><p>Peter: No querrás decir, ¿te patearé el trasero?</p><p>Stiles: Eso dije, ahora mismo tu y yo vamos ... a pelear_ dije riendo_</p><p>Peter: Oye, no voy a pelear_ dije haciendo una mueca y aún más confundido cuando lo vi subirse encima de mi_ ehh ... ¿qué haces?</p><p>Stiles: tú y yo_ negué_ vamos a pelear ... ahora_ resbalé y hundí mi cara en su cuello y comencé a lamerlo_ te terminaré ... hueles rico, cómo Peter_ puse mi mano sobre su polla y comencé a apretarla_</p><p>Peter: Stiles para_ dije riendo tratando de alejarme, pero solo recibí un fuerte apretón_ diablos_ gruñí_ no hagas eso</p><p>Stiles: ¿Esto? _ volví a apretar y le bajé el cierre para meter mi mano y apretar su polla por encima del bóxer_ muéstrate… ¿qué cosa dije?</p><p>Peter: ¿Qué te muestre qué?</p><p>Stiles: Eso, muéstrame lo que escondes ahí dentro, ¿tu ... como te llames_ susurré antes de frotar mis ojos_ hola Peter_ sonreí_ ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?</p><p>Peter: mmm ... un poco, pero digamos que un adolescente hiperactivo quiere "abusar" de mi_ hice una mueca_</p><p>Stiles: ¿Y lo dejarías?</p><p>Peter: Supongo, solo si él quiere también</p><p>Stiles: Lo mataré, nadie se mete con mi sugarwolf_ gruñí_</p><p>Peter: Hablo de ti tonto_ reí_</p><p>Stiles: Más te vale_ comienzo a desabrochar su camisa hasta abrirla toda y luego me quito mi camiseta y estampó mis labios sobre los suyos_</p><p>Peter: solté un leve gemido y acaricio su trasero mientras saboreo el ligero sabor amargo de su boca producto del alcohol que bebió_ tus labios saben a Vodka</p><p>Stiles: Sólo bebí un poco, no es para tanto_ murmure mientras dejaba besos por su pecho y abdomen hasta que llegue a su cinturón y comencé a desabrocharlo, para luego desabrochar su pantalón y sacar su miembro flácido de 15cm_ ¿porque nunca me dejaste jugar con esto?</p><p>Peter: Porque siempre que me acercaba tu solo ahh_ deje escapar un largo suspiro cuando sentí sus labios sombre mi pene_ oye ... no creo que debas_ sentí uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios_ okey, callare_ puse mi mano en su cabeza y comencé a acariciar su cabello suavemente enredando mis dedos en el_ ahh, Stiles_ suspire y comencé a empujar mi cintura metiendo todo mi pene, el cual ya estaba duro y alcanzaba los 22cm_ creo que debemos parar</p><p>Stiles: me separe y me baje los pantalones quedando automáticamente en boxers_ ¿por qué quieres parar? ¿No te gusto?</p><p>Peter: Por dios, no es eso_muerdo mi labio suavemente y paso mis manos por su torso hasta llegar a su trasero y apretar sus nalgas suavemente_ Stiles, estas de ensueño, pero, no quiero acostarme contigo estando ebrio</p><p>Stiles: Reí levemente_ Peter, Peter, Peter, en serio creíste que estaba ebrio_ reí_</p><p>Peter: Si no lo estas entonces</p><p>Stiles: Te diré las cosas de una vez porque en serio, te quiero dentro de mí, no estoy ebrio, solo un poco. Pero me quito los boxeadores y los arrojo al suelo_ lo suficientemente para recordar esto en la mañana_ murmuré y comencé a masturbarlo_ Peter te quiero dentro de mi</p><p>Peter: _sonreí al escucharlo y en un rápido movimiento me deshice de mis prendas restantes y lo puse debajo de mí y tome sus manos y lo bese de forma apasionado y presione sus labios con mi lengua a lo que él soltó un suave gemido y aproveche para metro mi lengua dentro de su boca y comenzar a jugar con la suya mientras sus jadeos llenaban la habitación_ me separa un momento para respirar_ ¿listo para lo que sigue?</p><p>Stiles: Sólo hazlo_ dije agitado antes de soltar un fuerte gemido al sentir como su pene se abría camino a través de mi ano_ agg ... Peter_ arque mi espalda dejando escapar un suspiro_</p><p>Peter: Eso no es nada_ deje besos en su cuello y comencé a moverme suavemente contra él_ ¿te gusta? _mis besos descendieron hasta su pecho y comencé a mordisquear sus pezones hasta dejarlos duros para luego besar lo mientras los apretaba suavemente con mis manos_</p><p>Stiles: mmm ... si, ahh Peter no te detengas_ cerré mis ojos y pasé mis manos por su espalda en cuanto las soltó arañándola suavemente a causa de las penetraciones_ más rápido por favor</p><p>Peter: _sonreí maliciosamente y comencé a penetrarlo fuerte y de manera desenfrenada haciendo que la cama golpeara contra la pared una y otra vez_</p><p>Stiles: Ahh Peter, si así, dame lo_ mi espalda se arqueó y de mis labios salían fuertes gemidos y una que otra palabra la cual era rápidamente interrumpida por un gemido, pero solté uno extremadamente fuerte cuando su pene toco mi próstata, me cambió en el cielo y Peter era cómo el dios del sexo_ ahh por dios Peter, vuelve a darme ahí por favor</p><p>Peter: ¿Dónde? _le volví a dar arrancándole otro gemido fuerte_ aquí Stiles ¿aquí? _mis movimientos se concentraban en darle justo ahí una y otra vez_</p><p>Stiles: ahh ... Peter si señala así no voy a aguantar mucho_ mordí mi labio suavemente_ ahh Peter me voy a_ mi frase fue interrumpida por un fuerte gemido que salió justo al momento de una fuerte embestida la cual causa que me viniera sobre mi abdomen_</p><p>Peter: Luego de eso salí rápidamente de él_ ¿quieres hacer los honores?</p><p>Stiles: le di una sonrisa pícara y me puse de rodillas y tomé su pene con ambas manos y comencé masturbarlo mientras lo besaba_</p><p>Peter: Luego de unos minutos me corrí manchando nuestros torsos y caímos rendidos y lo puse a mi lado_ sabes, eres más astuto de lo que creí_ eso es excitante_</p><p>Stiles: mm ... bueno, por eso yo hago los planos sugarwolf_ lo besé y le di la espalda antes de sentir sus brazos y piernas sobre mi_ descansa Peter</p><p>Peter: Tu igual Stiles_ bese su mejilla antes de quedarnos dormidos_</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scackson+Stiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya había pasado tiempo desde que estuve aquí me traía buenos recuerdos, los partidos de Lacrosse ganados por mi obviamente, ya tenía tanto que no estaba aquí pero me alegraba volver a donde comencé, había recorrido toda la escuela y ya que no pase aquí mi último año fui a la biblioteca a poner mis iniciales en el estante “JW” finalmente fui a los vestidores del equipo de Lacrosse, era raro estar ahí dentro aún más cuando todos se terminaban de ir, al menos hasta qué escuche el ruido de las regaderas, fui a ver y me encontré con McCall desnudo masturbándose, había cambiado, cabello corto, e incluso era más alto que yo, eso me trajo recuerdos del trio que tuvimos él, Stiles y yo “<em>me pregunto si…”</em> deje de pensar y comencé a desnudarme lo más rápido que pude y sin hacer ruido para que no notara mi presencia y aproveche que estaba de espaldas y me acerque lentamente- quieres ayuda- murmure haciendo que se diera la vuelta y por poco callera al piso del susto- vaya, creciste mucho- reí-</p><p>Jackson cuando volviste- dije quitándome el jabón de la cara-</p><p>Hace unos días- envolví su enorme y morena polla con mis dos manos- vine de visita y pues te vi y pensé…porque no ayudarlo</p><p>Oye- aparto sus manos- ese trio…no se repetirá, no soy gay y no dejare que vuelvas a darme por atrás</p><p>Reí arrogantemente y lo bese con lujuria y metí mi lengua en su boca para luego separarme y me acerque a su oído haciendo que nuestras pollas se frotaran entre si- en realidad, esta vez quiero que me des tú por atrás- antes de recibir respuesta me puse de rodillas y metí toda su polla a mi boca y comencé a mover mi cabeza de atrás hacia adelante mientras con mi mano acaricio sus grandes y gordas bolas cargadas de leche-</p><p>Ohhh…joder Jackson- murmure mientras empujaba mi cintura contra su rostro y lo tomaba del cabello-</p><p>Le mostré dos de mis dedos y me separe- necesito respirar-</p><p>Oye que vas a hacer porque no voy a dejar que me follen esta vez</p><p>Cállate y mira- comencé a chupar sus bolas y metí los dos dedos en mi ano causando que les diera una suave mordida a sus bolas, me separé y le di una sonrisa, seguido de eso metí su polla y sus bolas a mi boca para poder chuparlas al mismo tiempo mientras me follaba el culo con mis dedos-</p><p>Jackson para ya, me voy a venir- dije demasiado excitado- ya parAAAAAAA!!!</p><p>Me trague toda su corrida sin objeción alguna y me separe dejando que unas pequeñas gotas escurrieran por mis labios y saque mis dedos- que delicia- me puse de pie y tome su polla e hice que siguiera hasta el campo</p><p>Nos van a ver- dije un tanto nervioso- para que me trajiste</p><p>Le di un empujón y me puse de rodillas y volví a chuparlo esta vez más rápido y fuerte hasta dejarlo totalmente empapado de saliva y abrí las piernas- recuerdas cuanto te comí el culo- le guiñé el ojo- es hora de que me regreses el favor</p><p>Asentí y me abalancé sobre el comencé a lamer su entrada rápidamente para luego separar sus nalgas y poder meter mi lengua mientras acaricio sus piernas y lo masturbo-</p><p>Mmm…oh por dios McCall- gemí mientras pasaba mis manos por mi pecho y acariciaba mis pezones- más fuerte por favor- mis ojos tomaron un azul eléctrico-</p><p>Wow, y yo que pensé que solamente vendrías y te irías- dije sentado desde las gradas, ya los había visto en la ducha, pero no tenía ganas de mojarme</p><p>Stiles que sorpresa- gruñí de frustración cuando sentí la lengua de Scott salir de mi interior y antes de que pudiera hablar puse mi mano en su cabeza y volví a presionarla contra mis nalgas- luego le hablas ahora vuelve a comerme- murmure- ¿llevas mucho ahí?</p><p>Algo, los vi en las duchas- dije mientras me acariciaba-</p><p>Por qué no lo dijiste mmm- suspire- quieres venir a jugar</p><p>Pensé que nunca me invitarían- me acerque a ellos mientras comenzaba a desnudarme y ponerme sobre Jackson y besarlo mientras nos pajeamos el uno al otro y solté un gemido cuando metió su lengua en mi boca, pero lo tome por la nuca profundizando el beso hasta separarme por la falta de aire-</p><p>Necesito probarte- murmure contra su oído haciendo que se diera la vuelta dejando sus nalgas cerca de mi cara y comencé a lamer su entrada mientras el chupaba mi polla con intensidad, estaba lamiendo con desesperación antes de separarme y dar un fuerte grito al sentir los cuatro dedos y la lengua de McCall en mi ano- deja de jugar y follame de una maldita vez</p><p>Me puse de rodillas lo penetré de golpe dándole una fuerte y certera embestida en su próstata y comenzar a embestirlo de forma salvaje y desenfrenada- mierda está muy mojado aquí dentro</p><p>Me separé y en un rápido movimiento me senté sobre la polla de Jackson y comencé a brincar lo más fuerte que pude antes de juntar mis labios con los de Scott y dejar que metiera su lengua en boca, tenía sabor agrio, probablemente por estarle comiendo el culo a Jackson, el campo se llenaba con nuestros gemidos y era demasiado caliente mi polla rebotando en el fuerte abdomen de Jackson mientras me folla, yo pasando mis manos por su fuertes pectorales antes de apretar sus pezones con intensidad, la lengua de Scott en mi boca, sus ásperos dedos pellizcando mis pezones mientras se folla a Jackson, estaba en el paraíso</p><p>Comencé a masturbar a Stiles con ambas manos mientras fuertes y agudos gemidos salían de mis labios- saben, verlos besarse así es demasiado excitante- dije sonriendo mientras acaricio el torso de Stiles-</p><p>Me separe por la falta de aire- mierda ya casi acabo, mi voz sonaba áspera y profunda creo que voy a- fui callado por los labios de Stiles y termine disparando toda mi carga en el interior de Jackson mientras lo embestía-</p><p>¡¡¡OH DIOS!!! – luego de sentir cómo era llenado por él me llegaron varios e intensos orgasmos causando que derramara mi carga en Stiles el cual casi al instante disparo su carga por todo mi abdomen, pecho y rostro- wow- trataba de calmarme mientras sentía a Stiles caer sobre mí- saben…me quedare por unos días, y…aún tengo mi casa con alberca, ya saben…por si quieren ir</p><p>Me levanto y lo beso- vámonos- ¿Scott tu vienes?</p><p>Ya estaba a medio vestir- dense prisa y vámonos- seguido de eso y ya medio vestidos nos fuimos a casa de Jackson a pasar la noche en el patio de atrás</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>el siguiente sera un cuarteto</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Keremy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me había ido a pasar la tarde con Matt y Tyler ya que me había peleado con Kol, aunque en mi defensa le dije que no tuve la culpa, solo porque no deje que matara a mi profesor mientras Tyler y Matt se fueron a follar yo me quedé en el muelle a tomar el sol un rato hasta que note una extraña sombra frente a mi_ si no vienes a disculparte mejor vete_ dije como sin nada<br/>-Vaya, yo esperaba algo más amable que esto_ dije cruzado de brazos_ y yo que pensé que ya no seguías molesto<br/>-Pues pensaste mal_ dije quitando me los lentes de sol y mirando lo con el ceño fruncido, llevaba puesto solo una camisa de mangas cortas, desabotonada dejando parte su abdomen y pecho al descubierto, y unas sandalias junto a unas bermudas_ el sexo no hará que te perdone tan fácil esta vez Kol<br/>-Pero Jer_ me puse de rodillas para quedar frente a él_ ya me disculpé, y él tuvo la culpa de lo que paso_ dije en un tono molesto_<br/>-Kol, escucha_ me quite los lentes de sol y me senté_ te amo, pero no puedes matar a cualquier persona con la que tenga contacto<br/>-Pero es que él te ve de otra forma, lo escuché, dijo que te reprobaría a propósito solo para después pedirte algo a cambio, y ambos sabemos que es ese "algo"<br/>Kol- gruñí frustrado- ¿realmente crees que soy capaz de acostarme con él?<br/>No, claro que no- deje escapar un suspiro- pero no puedo evitar ponerme celoso, lo siento Jer, no volverá a pasar- me acerque, pero note que seguía molesto por lo que sonreí y me fui acercando hasta quedar casi encima de el-<br/>Kol ya basta- puse mi mano en su pecho- ahora no quiero, aún estoy molesto contigo- suspire mientras trataba de apartarlo- detente, no quiero<br/>mmm…bebe yo sé que si quieres- lo tome de la cintura mientras dejo múltiples besos por su cuello hasta llegar su pecho y seguirlo besando para luego comenzar a lamer sus pezones lentamente y morderlos un poco hasta dejarlos erectos y apretarlo suavemente con mis dedos para luego besar su cuello y encajar suavemente mis colmillos sacándole un gemido-<br/>oh dios Kol- mi voz sonaba cortada y lo único que hice fue deshacerme de su camisa y pasar mis manos por su espalda- en serio creo que deberíamos parar<br/>-sonreí levemente y puse su mano sobre mi entrepierna- ¿en serio me dejarías así? –murmuré suavemente a lo que el negó- es lo que yo creí- en un rápido movimiento me deshice de mi traje del baño y el suyo y volví a besar su pecho concentrándome en sus pezones mientras miraba como temblaba- wow Jer, en serio solo necesitas que te haga esto para que tengas un orgasmo- dije forma burlona- bueno, quiero ver que te corras sin tocarte<br/>-asentí levemente y comencé a moverme frotando mi miembro con su abdomen, pero hice una mueca al ver su cara de desaprobación- ¿qué pasa?<br/>Te dijo, sin que te tocaras la verga, y eso incluye cualquier tipo estimulación Jer- dejé varios besos en su cuello y seguí pellizcándolos suavemente hasta dejarlos duros- ¿quieres más Jer?<br/>Si Kol por favor- mi voz salía entrecortada y de forma pausada- mmm…Kol ya casi <br/>-sonreí maliciosamente y mordí su cuello sacándole un sonoro gemido y con mi mano metí dos dedos dentro de él haciendo que se corriera sobre su abdomen- vaya Jer, sí que eres especial, pero –comencé a mover mis dedos dentro de el- aun no acabamos, ¿o sí?<br/>mm…no- negué varias veces y movía mi cintura contra el tratando de tocar ese punto que me volvía loco-<br/>¿Aún sigues molesto? –presione mis dedos contra su próstata- ¿quieres que me vaya Jeremy?<br/>Ahh- mi espalda se arqueaba por el placer que sentía- no…no te vayas Kol<br/>-lo bese y saque mis dedos de su interior mientras besos volvían a descender por su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a su pelvis y lo mire a los ojos- mejor paramos, ¿eso quieres verdad?<br/>-lo mire a los ojos haciéndole una cara de fastidio- sí tú me dejas así, aquí solo te vuelvo a mat- fui callado por sus labios y sólo seguí con el beso sin poder evitar gemir cuando su lengua entro en mi boca, algo que seguí con mucho gusto hasta que se separó- ¿Qué vas a hacer?<br/>Sólo relájate- volví a lo que estaba haciendo hasta llegar cerca de su entrada y antes de que me pudiera decir algo me acerqué y comencé a hacerle un beso negro-<br/>Ahh Kol- relamí mis labios suavemente soltando fuertes y ligeramente agudos gemidos a causa de el- oh por dios Kol- puse mis manos en su cabello y comencé a acariciarlo mientras movía mi cintura contra él, mi pene se había vuelto a poner duro y liquido pre-seminal salía de la punta, lo único que se escuchaban eran mis gemidos, así estuvo un largo rato hasta que un cosquilleo ya muy conocido me estaba dando en mi abdomen bajo- mm…Kol creo que me voy a venir otra vez- al decir esto el sólo comenzó a lamer más rápido- Kol, para, para, ahh- arquee mi espalda en cuanto llegue al orgasmo y lo vi separarse con su típica sonrisa-<br/>Aun no acabamos Jer- lo tome de la cintura con algo de fuerza y me acomode entre sus piernas y fui metiendo mi miembro erecto dentro de él sacándole varios gemidos y me acerque- no vas a caminar en un buen tiempo- lo bese apasionadamente y comencé a embestirlo ferozmente mientras dejo varios besos por su cuello<br/>Enredé mis piernas en su cintura y mis brazos en su cuello mientras los gemidos se escapaban de mis labios, embestida tras embestida, pero el gemido más fuerte salió cuando una de sus embestidas fue certera y dio directamente en mi próstata- bésame- pedí desesperado cosa que hizo y yo respondí con mucho gusto y aún más cuando su lengua entro en mi boca y sus besos pasaron de mis labios a mi cuello y finalmente a mis pectorales- Kol vas a hacerme venir otra vez<br/>Esa es la idea- comencé a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas y sentí como en mi mano caía ese ya conocido liquido tibio y espeso- tres orgasmos en una tarde Jer- dije sonriendo- pero aun falto yo- aumente el ritmo hasta que finalmente termine preñándolo, me tomo algunos segundos recuperarme y cuando lo hice me acosté a su lado con el sobre mi pecho- no más peleas Jer- lo abrace<br/>No más peleas Kol- sonreí mientras acaricio su pecho- pero no mates a mi profesor- sonreí al recibir un gruñido como respuesta- si quieres sólo hipnotízalo…pero no hagas que se mate<br/>Está bien- sonreí y dejé el tema en paz ya que ahora sólo quería pasar la tarde con el-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dethan+Jaiden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había salido con Aiden, resulto que después de todo no era el tipo frio y sin sentimientos que pensábamos, era dulce pero rudo y un poco agresivo a la vez, ya llevaba unas cuantas semanas saliendo con él, ambos teníamos muchas cosas en común entre ellas fue que Lydia rompió con nosotros, aunque eso era lo de menos, la noche había ido de maravilla, fuimos a los bolos, comimos como si no hubiera mañana, debo admitir que este chico me agradaba, incluso tal vez gustarme, ósea, rubio, atlético, alto, sexy, era perfecto para mí, aunque claro yo era aún más perfecto para él, tenía suerte de que me gustara o al menos eso pensé hasta que llegamos a su casa, prácticamente casi rompía la puerta cuando no encontraba sus llaves, que chico tan desesperado había pensado, pero le reste importancia, llegamos a su cuarto y apenas entramos note que había dos camas aunque supuse que en la otra dormía su hermano</p><p>Sabes que eres afortunado de pasar la noche conmigo, ¿no? - murmure antes de arrojarlo sobre el colchón y quitarme la camisa y romper la de él y besar su cuello intensamente-</p><p>Sabes, en realidad pienso que tú tienes suerte de tenerme esta noche- solté un leve gemido cuando sentí sus dientes rosar mi pezón izquierdo antes de sentir como lo apretaban suavemente a la par de su lengua que se movía en círculos mientras con su mano pellizcaba el otro una y otra vez para luego cambiar su boca al derecho y pellizcar el izquierdo- quieres dejar eso ya por favor- sus manos tomaron el borde de mis pantalones y me los quitaron junto a mis calzoncillos- oye ¿Qué haces? Yo no soy pasivo de nadieeeeee- mi espalda se arqueo cuando sentí su lengua entrar en mi ano- oh, eso, eso se siente rico- dije sonriendo como idiota- dios se siente tan bien-</p><p>Me separo- cállate y déjame trabajar- dije un tanto molesto y volví a comerlo esta vez con un poco más de fuerza tratando de que mi lengua llegara hasta donde pudiera, estábamos tan distraídos que no escuchamos ruido alguno hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a mi hermano y al amigo de Jackson en ropa interior- oye Ethan, no quiero interrumpir pero</p><p>Jackson: Pero creo que sería más divertido si tú y Danny pues, juegan con nosotros un rato</p><p>Ethan: no estoy seguro de esto</p><p>Danny: Es una idea descabellada, pero…follar con mi mejor amigo, mi novio y su hermano gemelo, debo decir que es muy excitante</p><p>Jackson: Entonces vengan aquí- dije sonriendo mientras Danny caminaba hacia nosotros y comenzamos a besarnos mientras Aiden seguía comiéndome y Ethan le chupaba la polla a Danny- no habías dicho que tú y yo nunca iba a pasar</p><p>Danny: Cállate- hice una mueca y volví a besar mientras miraba a Ethan quien parecía disfrutar la vista, puse mi mano en la polla de Jackson y comencé a pajearlo</p><p>Aiden: Me separé y le di un suave golpe a mi hermano en el hombro- creo que nos toca disfrutar a nosotros- nos pusimos de pie y rápidamente me coloqué sobre Jackson y metí mi polla en su boca y comencé a moverla rápidamente obligándolo a hacerme garganta profunda a diferencia de Ethan que estaba acostado mientras Danny hacia suaves movimientos circulares alrededor del pene de Ethan- mire a Jackson y me separe- lo siento</p><p>Jackson: No, no pares, me gusta cuando te pones rudo- me puse sobre él y comencé a pajearlo- mientras beso su cuello- eres tan caliente cuando eres agresivo</p><p>Aiden: como gustes- metí tres de mis dedos en su interior y comencé a moverlos con rapidez tocando su próstata varias veces y puse mis labios en su cuello dejando varios besos y unos cuantos chupetones que desaparecerían en unas horas y comencé a mordisquear sus pectorales concentrándome en sus pezones</p><p>Ethan: Pasa mis manos por el cabello de Danny y mire los labios de Jackson así que me acerque y le di un beso acalorado y al ver la cara de confusión de Danny me separe y lo bese de una forma tierna- lo siento tenia curiosidad- reí y lo puse sobre mí- necesito hacerte mío-</p><p>Jackson: me estaban dando suaves calambres- Aiden, para- mi voz salía demasiado agitada, pero al terminar mi frase el metió un cuarto dedo en mi interior- oh dios- sentí que se detuvo un momento antes de moverlos con fuerza haciendo que me corriera por todo su abdomen y pecho-</p><p>Aiden: Límpiame- me acosté poniendo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza mientras el pasaba sus labios por mi cuerpo lamiendo las manchas de semen</p><p>Ethan: Me había acomodado junto a Danny y comencé a penetrarlo lentamente mientras besaba su cuello y jugaba con su pezones-</p><p>Danny: Mmm…Ethan- le sonreí tratando de seguirle el beso mientras suaves gemidos escapaban de mis labios mientras sus embestidas comenzaban a hacerse más rápidas</p><p>Aiden: Luego de un rato puse a Jackson sobre la cama y lo penetre de golpe- relájate y mírame a los ojos- puse sus piernas en mis hombros y comencé a embestirlo de forma desenfrenada y fuerte mientras lo pajeo- te gusta que sea rudo Jack, te gusta</p><p>Jackson: Joder si- mi espalda se arqueaba de vez en cuando y algunas lágrimas salían- mmm…ahh Aiden- me quede observando a Danny y a Ethan un momento antes empezar un extraño, pero acalorado beso con los provocando que Aiden me diera más fuerte, “vendita sea la regeneración que obtuve al volverme un hombre lobo” pensé, mire a Aiden quien estaba bañado en sudor, se veía tan sexy- sabes amigo, que tal si hacemos una carrera- estábamos en posiciones opuestas así que mientras éramos penetrados le chupaba la polla a Danny y él a mi</p><p>Danny: Me separo y lo miro- de que hablas- dije confuso antes de volver a chupársela-</p><p>Jackson: Veamos quien aguanta más, tu gemelo o el mío- dije desafiante antes de ver su sonrisa, me levante sacando la polla de Aiden de mi culo y en un rápido movimiento lo empuje a la cama y me senté en su polla metiéndola toda de golpe</p><p>Aiden: Que vas a- fui interrumpido por sus labios y puse mi mano en su noca presionando nuestros labios antes de separarnos- ¿y eso por qué?</p><p>Jackson: ¿Por qué no? - esperé a que Danny se acomodara sobre Ethan y le sonreí- quiero jugar una carrera, y sé que tu aguantas más que tu hermano</p><p>Danny: Eso quisieras Whittemore- puse mis manos en el pecho de Ethan-</p><p>Aiden: Verlos discutir por quién de nosotros dos era mejor en la cama era excitante, era obvio que Jackson me defendería a mi- cállense y dense un maldito beso</p><p>Ethan: Por favor- dije sonriendo-</p><p>Jackson: Comenzamos a brincar primero de manera lenta y suave y los dos nos miramos sonriendo al escuchar las voces de Ethan y Aiden- a mi rey lo que ordene- me acerque y le di un acalorado y apasionado beso francés a Danny escuchando los silbidos de Aiden, tras acabar el beso los dos comenzamos a cabalgarlos rápidamente, mientras Danny se concentraba en montar a Ethan de manera lenta pero fuerte, yo estaba montando a Aiden de forma rápida y salvaje, mis manos estaban recargadas en sus piernas y sentía como mi polla rebotaba con su fuerte abdomen y mire la polla de Danny antes de llevar una de mis manos a ella y comencé a pajearlo -</p><p>Aiden: Comencé a pellizcar los pezones de Jackson con algo de fuerza mientras lo ayudaba con sus saltos haciendo que mi polla entrara con más fuerza</p><p>Ethan: Acariciaba la cintura de Danny mientras dejaba el brincara a su gusto, era extraño a él y a mí nos gustaba ir despacio y suave mientras que parecía que a Jackson lo volvía loco de placer que mi hermano se comportara de esa manera- amor estoy tan cerca</p><p>Danny: Yo igual- Jackson y yo nos estábamos pajeando el uno al otro y para mi mala suerte Ethan fue el primero en venirse dentro de mi- Ohhh- suspiré cuando me corrí dejando todo mi semen en la mano de mi mejor amigo quien estaba como loco gritando jugadas de Lacrosse y Aiden quien no dejaba de gritarle que brincara con fuerza- cálmate ganaste</p><p>Jackson: mmm, lanza, lanza, lanza…y…ANOTACIOOOON- grite cuando sentí un fuerte pellizco en mis pezones haciendo que disparara de 4 a 6 chorros de semen por todo el abdomen de Aiden salpicando su pecho y parte de su rostro- ahhh</p><p>Aiden: Una vez que termino me di la vuelta quedando sobre de él y comencé a masturbarme mientras me la chupaba liberando mi carga dentro de su boca y el reto por su cara, luego de calmarnos fuimos al baño donde nos encerramos</p><p>Ethan: Estaba abrazado con Danny quien me decía que mi hermano parecía demasiado agresivo- no, no es agresivo, guarda silencio y escucha- le sonrió antes de escuchar a Jackson y a mi hermano-</p><p>
  <strong>En el baño</strong>
</p><p>Aiden: Estaba metido en la bañera con Jackson acostado en mi pecho mientras masajeo su espalda- ¿te lastime mi príncipe? Lamento si fui muy rudo</p><p>Jackson: Estoy bien mi rey- murmuré ocultando mi rostro en su cuello- me gusta cuando te pones rudo en la cama- dije sonriendo-</p><p>Aiden: Puedo ser rudo aquí si quieres</p><p>Jackson: Tentador- dije dejando besos por su mejilla- sabes, hacerlo los cuatro juntos fue divertido, pero quiero un momento a solas con mi rey</p><p>Aiden: Sus deseos son ordenes mi príncipe</p><p>
  <strong>En el cuarto</strong>
</p><p>Danny: Wow, tu hermano es muy cursi</p><p>Ethan: Si- reí- deberías escucharlo cuando habla sobre Jackson, se nota que se quieren mucho, y en cuanto a nosotros, que tal si vamos a otro lado- dije sonriendo y luego de unos minutos nos vestimos y nos fuimos dejando a Jackson y a mi hermano solos</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jett</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeremy se queda solo en casa y se siente triste, para su suerte Matt siempre tiene tiempo para él</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba en casa jugando videojuegos ya que mi hermana se había ido con sus amigos y como era siempre yo me tenía que quedar en casa, ya eran más de las 11 y yo aún seguía solo en casa era un poco extraño, pero luego recuerdas que puede ser divertido tener la casa para ti solo, así que decidí llamar a Matt a ver si tenía la noche libre- hola Matt</p><p>
  <em>Jeremy Gilbert, a que debo el honor de tu llamada</em>
</p><p>Digamos que…mi hermana salió y tengo la casa para mí solo y pensé que podrías venir y pasar la noche conmigo, Elena no volverá hasta mañana en la tarde- a pesar de que no podía verlo sabía que estaba sonriendo al igual que yo- ¿aun estas ahí?</p><p>
  <em>Si, sigo aquí, mi turno en el Grill ya casi termina, así qué estaré ahí en 30, ¿quieres que te lleve algo?</em>
</p><p>Mmm, unas cuantas sodas y hamburguesas, muero de hambre</p><p>
  <em>Okey, te veré en unos minutos- dije antes de colgar y continuar trabajando-</em>
</p><p>Pasaron los minutos y ya me había duchado, llevaba unos boxers y una camiseta de tirantes, estaba buscando algo en la tv mientras esperaba a Matt, comenzaba a aburrirme y a dormirme, pero fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando escuché el timbre y fui abrir- hola- dije tímidamente mientras le sonrió-</p><p>Hola Jer, traje la cena- entro y cierro la puerta- ¿estabas durmiendo?</p><p>Estaba en eso, creí que ya no vendrías- solté un suave bostezo y lo abracé por la espalda- trajiste la cena</p><p>Ya sabes que si- le sonrió mientras sirvo la comida y nos vamos al sillón a ver la tv, disfrutando de nuestra compañía hablando de cosas triviales mientras comíamos - ¿Qué tal tu día?</p><p>Nada fuera de lo común, una hermana mandona que piensa que todos están enfocados en ella, vampiros que se la pasen vigilándome las 24 horas- solté un largo suspiro- día demasiado aburrido y monótono- murmure cansado y me acurruco junto a él- a veces me gustaría escapar, ya sabes, pasar un momento sin correr peligro</p><p>Lo mire un tanto triste y solamente lo escucho atentamente y paso mi brazo por su cintura- sabes, tienes que admitir que de no ser por esos vampiros, tu y yo pues…no estaríamos como estamos- susurre- eso es algo bueno, y…aprovechando que vienen las vacaciones pues, si quieres podríamos irnos un fin de semana, hay un pueblo muy cerca de aquí, tiene un lindo lago, clima cálido y no hay vampiros locos que nos molesten- reí- podríamos escaparnos</p><p>Eso me encantaría- me di la vuelta y lo mire sonriendo- te quiero- susurre tímidamente- y mucho</p><p>También te quiero Jer- me acerque lentamente hasta juntar nuestros labios y darle un cálido y suave beso aprovechando que estábamos solos pase mi brazo alrededor de su cintura atrayéndolo hacia a mí y acaricio su mejilla suavemente mientras sus brazos rodean mi cuello quedándonos así un buen tiempo- hola</p><p>Hola- me separe sonrojado y nos quedamos mirándonos por algunos segundos antes volver a besarnos solo que esta vez nos separamos un momento para poder quitarle la camisa dejando su cuerpo musculoso y bien marcado a la vista y ser llevado entre sus brazos a mi cuarto donde me dejo caer sobre la cama momento que aproveche para deshacerme de mi camiseta antes de que se pusiera sobre y volviera besarme esta vez de manera más apasionada mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda y sus labios pasaron a besar mi cuello- Matt- susurre y lleve mis manos a su cinturón y luego de quitárselo le baje los pantalones quedando ambos en bóxer mientras nuestros miembros se frotaban entre si sacándome suaves gemidos hasta que finalmente nos deshicimos de lo último que nos faltaba quedando desnudos para luego ponerme sobre él y besar sus labios un momento y descender hacia su abdomen hasta llegar a su pene y le di una leve sonrisa antes de comenzar a chuparlo lentamente enfocándome en su glande mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y tiraban de él suavemente sacándome suaves suspiros mientras movía mi cabeza de adelante hacia atrás a un ritmo lento hasta que tomo mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a separarme y me dio un beso tierno y lento para luego ponerse sobre mi</p><p>Necesito estar dentro de ti Jer- murmuré contra sus labios y comencé entrar en el suavemente para no lastimarlo, lo tome de la cintura y deje varios besos en su cuello mientras comenzaba a embestirlo a un ritmo suave esperando a que se acostumbrará-</p><p>Más rápido, ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos- dije riendo levemente- sabes que estaré bien- pasaba mis manos por sus pectorales-</p><p>Como digas- suspiré y comencé a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas y acaricio tus piernas mientras sigo besando tu cuello y comienzo a masturbarte al ritmo de mis embestidas y con el pulgar acaricio tu glande embarrando el líquido pre-seminal alrededor del glande hasta dejarlo totalmente cubierto y continúo masturbándolo-</p><p>Mmm, Matt estoy a punto- suspire mientras ese ya conocido cosquilleo comenzaba a hacerse presente y luego de unas embestidas más termine por venirme sobre mi abdomen provocando que mi ano se contrajera apretando más su miembro</p><p>Oh Jer- le di un acalorado beso justo cuando comencé a correrme dentro de él mientras seguía empujando esta vez con más fuerza, pero con menor velocidad hasta que finalmente me detuve, puse mi frente sobre la suya y le di una cálida sonrisa- ¿aun sigues triste?</p><p>Contigo aquí es difícil estarlo- sonreí y luego de limpiarnos nos cubrimos y puse mi cabeza en su pecho disfrutando del silencio hasta que el sueño se apodero de ambos y terminamos por rendirnos ante Morfeo- te amo Matt- murmure somnoliento y él en respuesta se acurruco contra mí y paso su brazo por mi cintura y eso bastó para quedarme dormido-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Piam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam Pov</p><p>La manada estaba reunida en el loft de Derek para ver películas, algo muy raro considerando que a ese lobo amargado no le agradaban mucho las visitas, la noche se iba pasando demasiado lenta para mi gusto y las películas de Star Wars elegidas por Scott y Stiles no ayudaban mucho a quitarme el aburrimiento en especial en fin de semana, los minutos pasaban y me estaba quedando dormido hasta que sentí que alguien comenzaba a moverme- ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>Peter: Hey cachorro, eso es un sillón, no una cama- dije a modo de broma- veo que te están aburriendo las películas</p><p>Liam: Sólo un poco, no soy gran fan de Star Wars, ¿tú qué haces aquí? Pensé que no te habían invitado</p><p>Peter: Digamos que tu amigo hiperactivo convenció a mi sobrino de dejarme venir, aunque creo que hubiera preferido no hacerlo, bueno, al menos con la gran elección de obras cinematográficas que eligieron, no me malentiendas, no tengo nada en contra de la ciencia ficción, pero digamos que mis gustos son un poco…diferentes</p><p>Liam: Lo miro- sí, supongo que si no arrojan a alguien contra una mesa no te gusta</p><p>Peter: ¿Sigues molesto por lo que paso en México?</p><p>Liam: No, que te arrojen contra una mesa es divertido</p><p>Peter: Supéralo, Malia lo supero, y ella es mi única hija a la cual arroje contra una columna de concreto- me encogí de hombros- sabes, mi apartamento está muy cerca de aquí creo que te divertirías más ahí- al ver su cara le doy un guiño, Derek estaba demasiado concentrado en hacer que Stiles hiciera la película a un lado y fueran al cuarto y Scott…estaba siendo Scott- y de una vez te digo que tu amiguito Theo se fue hace como una hora con el tal Garrett</p><p>Liam: Aburrirme aquí…o irme con Peter, qué más da, me asegure de que estuvieran distraídos- vámonos- me pongo de pie y salimos de ahí lo más rápido que podemos y me subo a su coche- ¿te das cuenta que Scott se infartara?</p><p>Peter: ¿Te das cuenta de que no despegara sus ojos de la pantalla hasta que acaben su maratón?</p><p>
  <strong>Mientras tanto</strong>
</p><p>La película acababa de dar fin por lo que me levanté somnoliento, pero con ánimos de ver otra- lo viste Allison te dije que te- volteo y la veo dormida- bueno, Stiles no me… ¿a dónde se fue? oye Liam tú que… ¿Liam? ¿Liam? ¿OYE LIA</p><p>Derek: CALLATE ANTES DE QUE SALGA Y TE ROMPA LA CARA, ALGUNOS TRATAMOS DE PASAR UN TIEMPO JUNTOS</p><p>
  <strong>De vuelta con Peter y Liam</strong>
</p><p>Ya habíamos llegado al apartamento de Peter, mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, estaba sentado en su cama mientras acababa de ducharse, salió en boxes una camiseta que se ajustaba perfectamente a él dejando ver sus preciosos abdominales- bueno, ehh…creo que será mejor darnos prisa- me quito la camisa</p><p>Peter: ¿Qué haces?</p><p>Liam: ¿No vamos a tener sexo?</p><p>Peter: ¿Tengo cara de proxeneta o ninfómano?</p><p>Liam: ¿Qué? No, claro que no, es que como me trajiste aquí pues pensé que tú y yo íbamos a tener…algo</p><p>Peter: Bueno, cuando te invite pensé en una cena y películas…decentes</p><p>Liam: ¿No te gusta la guerra de las galaxias?</p><p>Peter: ¿Tengo cara de que me gusten la Guerra de las galaxias? –dije fingiendo molestia- tranquilo sólo bromeo, no soy muy fan de ese tipo de películas, soy más de clásicos dramáticos, cine de terror y debo reconocer que comedia también</p><p>Liam: ¿En serio? Pensé que te gustaban películas pues…blanco y negro</p><p>Peter: No soy tan viejo- pongo la primera película que encuentro y me acuesto a su lado</p><p>Liam: Entonces… ¿no habrá sexo? –me sonroje</p><p>Peter: ¿Tú quieres sexo?</p><p>Liam: No, bueno… uhh, no quise sonar desesperado, es sólo que…es raro ser el único…virgen en toda la manada</p><p>Peter: Y piensas que soy una especie de maquina sexual</p><p>Liam: NO, no quise decir eso, pero eres muy atractivo y –me inclino un poco- me gustas mucho- dije sonrojado- y no hablo sólo sexualmente, sino que, en serio me gustas</p><p>Peter: Okey…escucha, eres lindo, pero esto- fui callado en cuanto puso sus suaves labios encima de los míos, pongo mi mano en su cintura por inercia, pero separe nuestros labios- ¿Qué crees que haces?</p><p>Liam: Te lo dije, me gustas y a juzgar por tu reacción y el “pequeño” problema en tus boxers creo que tu no piensas tan diferente de mí, déjate llevar- me siento a horcajadas sobre él y agarro su camisa por el borde y comienzo a levantarla hasta quitársela y la arrojó al suelo y vuelvo a besarlo, siento como sus manos se colocan en mi cintura con la intención de apartarme así que las tomo y las coloco en mi trasero y seguido de eso escucho el sonido de sus garras rompiendo la tela de mis pantalones hasta hacerlos trizas quedando ambos en boxers, era oficial, logre que cediera, movía mi cintura suavemente frotando nuestras erecciones a través de los boxers hasta que luego de un tiempo estos acabaron en el suelo y yo me encontraba acostado con las piernas levantadas y separadas, mis ojos cerrados y labios entreabiertos soltando suaves gemidos mientras Peter yacía acostado con su rostro entre mis nalgas lamiendo entrada lentamente mientras mis manos tocaban su suave y sedoso cabello- ahh…se siente raro, pero se siente tan bien…si, si…no te detengas- estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo que en cuando se separó lo mire un tanto- ¿Por qué paras?</p><p>Peter: ¿No pensaste que te iba a dejar acabar tan rápido o sí? –dije como si fuera obvio- ponte en cuatro- en cuanto lo hice saque un tubo de lubricante y esparcí un poco en mi mano y comencé a meter dos dedos dentro de su ano moviéndolos cuidadosamente buscando su próstata hasta que el arqueo de su espalda y un fuerte gemido me confirmo que había llegado al lugar correcto, agregue otro dedo y comencé a moverlos contra ese lugar a un ritmo suave y constante por un largo tiempo- está listo- me puse detrás de él y luego de acomodarme entre sus nalgas fui penetrándolo lentamente hasta estar completamente dentro comienzo a embestirlo mientras mis manos se posan en sus cintura y aumento la fuerza de mis embestidas sacándole múltiples gemidos</p><p>Liam: Ahh, más, más, más…mmm, no pares- trataba de mantenerme levantado y no caer, pero me era difícil mis brazos acabaron cediendo y me deje caer sobre el colchón empinando mi trasero lo que hizo que sus embestidas llegaran a ese lugar dentro de mí que me hacía ver estrellas- ahh…Peter</p><p>Peter: ¿Te gusta?</p><p>Liam: Mmm…si, si me gusta mucho- mi voz era temblorosa y agitada- pero…no creo poder aguantar más</p><p>Peter: No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- continúe embistiéndolo lo más rápido que podía- ya casi acabo</p><p>Liam: DENTRO NO- me alarme- lo siento…aun no estoy…seguro para eso</p><p>Peter: Bueno- salgo de él- como continuamos</p><p>Liam: Yo eh- me sentía apenado-</p><p>Peter: Me acerco y le doy un beso- siéntate, solo relájate- agarro su pene y comienzo masturbarlo lentamente mientras beso su cuello- ¿se siente bien?</p><p>Liam: Si- asentí y en cuanto me relaje comencé a hacerle lo mismo a él, estábamos tan excitados que luego de unos minutos ambos llegamos al clímax, estaba exhausto, pero me sentía bien, nos quedamos acostados mirando a la pared- gracias…por esto</p><p>Peter: De nada…pero sabes- lo miro- me debes una cita</p><p>Liam: ¿Tú quieres salir conmigo?</p><p>Peter: Tu qué crees- le sonrió- sabes, he estado sin citas en mucho tiempo y un chico tan tierno y lindo como tu es más de lo que merezco</p><p>Liam: No soy lindo</p><p>Peter: Si claro- lo cubro con una manta- intenta dormir, hablaremos de esto mañana- beso su mejilla- descansa- apago la luz y lo abrazo para luego dormirnos</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sterek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles y Derek vigilan la reserva pero Stiles tiene algo más en mente</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba en el bosque encima del cofre del Camaro de Derek se suponía que debíamos vigilar la Reserva y asegurarnos de que no hubiera problemas con algún ser sobre natural, Scott estaba exagerando ya que puso a toda la manada a vigilar los posibles puntos de ataque, había decido ir con Derek ya que no quería desperdiciar mi noche de sábado</p><p>Derek: ¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo? Ni siquiera parece que te estuvieras tomando la vigilancia en serio, tienes que estar atento y vigilar y quítate del cofre de mi auto</p><p>Stiles: Confía en mi estoy vigilando, vigilo algo muy grande- abro mis piernas- oye Derek, puedes venir un momento un momento</p><p>Derek: Respire profundamente y me coloque enfrente de él- ¿Qué quieres? –dije un tanto desesperado, pero eso se esfumo en cuanto sus manos agarraron la hebilla de mi cinturón- ¿Qué haces?</p><p>Stiles: Bájate el pantalón</p><p>Derek: ¿Qué? –me alejo- aléjate</p><p>Stiles: Por favor- me pongo de pie y frente a él- ya olvidaste el cumpleaños de Scott- agarro su chaqueta y la tiro al suelo- no pensaste que iba a desperdiciar mi sábado o si- reí y desabrocho su cinturón-</p><p>Derek: ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? –dije incrédulo- debemos vigilar</p><p>Stiles: Me pongo de rodillas y le bajo el pantalón con todo y boxers- Scott esta algo paranoico- agarro su larga y gruesa polla entre mis manos- y yo quiero jugar rato- dejo varios besos en el tronco hasta llegar a la punta y le doy una lamida- mírame a los ojos y dime que no quieres- acaricio el glande con mi pulgar- ¿no quieres follarme Derek?</p><p>Derek: Si- asentí varias veces y solté un fuerte y profundo gemido cuando mi polla entro a su húmeda y cálida boca- oh dios- coloco mi mano en su nuca y la otra la recargo en el cofre de mi auto mientras su cabeza se mueve de adelante hacia atrás rápidamente metiéndose toda mi polla en su boca y debes en cuando manteniéndola ahí mientras mueve su cabeza a los lados para luego sacarla de golpe y darle una lamida-</p><p>Stiles: Quítate la camisa- dije mientras me quitaba mi ropa- quítatela- mi tono era juguetón y mientras el dudaba yo ya había acabado de desnudarme, me puse de pie y comencé a manosear su perfecto, musculoso y velludo pecho- te prefiero así- beso sus labios apasionadamente y pongo sus manos en mis suaves, redondas y firmes nalgas mientras beso su cuello, comienzo a pellizcar sus pezones hasta ponerlos duros y luego los lamo lentamente antes de darles un suave mordisco provocándole un gemido- te gusta que haga eso no- murmure y continúe pasando mi lengua en el mismo lugar, tirando de su pezón suavemente con mis dientes para luego besar sus labios y poner mis manos en su pecho- acuéstate en el cofre</p><p>Derek: Se va a aboyar</p><p>Stiles: Entonces no habrá nada- hice un puchero y me di la vuelta cuando escuche el metal aplastarse suavemente y me volteo- eso pensé- me subo encima de él sentándome directamente sobre su polla deslizándola de golpe dentro de mi agujero- mmm- me quedo quieto por unos segundos mientras mis manos recorren sus fuertes pectorales, siento sus manos tomar mi cintura así que comienzo a saltar suavemente por unos minutos, con forme pasaban los segundos mis saltos eran más rápidos hasta el punto que sus bolas rebotaban con mis nalgas y mi pene golpeaba su duro abdomen una y otra vez haciéndome cosquillas al rose con sus vellos, me sentía en el cielo con cada movimiento que deba, pero mis piernas comenzaron a acalambrase por lo que me quito de encima- párate- dije agitado y en cuanto lo hace me acuesto en el cofre y levanto las piernas- cógeme</p><p>Derek: Me paro frente a él y lo penetro de una de vez, coloco sus piernas en mis hombros y me inclino hacia el flexionando sus piernas hasta estar cerca de él y comencé a embestirlo sin piedad sacándole múltiples gemidos y gritos de placer, sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda y arañarme dejándome marcas que sanarían al instante</p><p>Stiles: Más, más…Ahhh, duro, duro- sus manos agarraron las mías y las puso sobre mi cabeza sin la intención de soltarlas, sus embestidas eran profundas y salvajes y mis gritos resonaban por toda la reserva, logré zafarme de su agarre y empecé a manosear su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus nalgas y comenzar apretarlas y separarlas de vez en cuando- ¿por qué no me dejas explorar ahí?</p><p>Derek: ¿Por qué esa obsesión con mi trasero?</p><p>Stiles: Necesito sentirlo Derek -murmuro entre gemidos- mierda estoy a punto de correrme- susurro- más fuerte- pedí jadeando hasta que finalmente dispare cuatro chorros de semen espeso y tibio por todo su cuerpo- muévete- lo aparto y me levanto rápidamente, lo coloco contra el auto y me pongo de rodillas y comienzo a chuparle los huevos y a masturbarlo tan rápido como puedo hasta que se le empieza a salir la leche salpicando su abdomen y mi cara, nuestras respiraciones aun eran muy agitadas y tarde varios minutos en recuperarme pero al final estaba encima de su auto- sabes…estuviste grandioso</p><p>Derek: Me estaba vistiendo- gracias</p><p>Stiles: Algún día probare ese trasero</p><p>Derek: Si claro, sigue soñando</p><p>Stiles: Créeme, lo hago- recibo un mensaje de Scott- a la fábrica abandonada</p><p>Derek: ¿no te vas a vestir?</p><p>Stiles: Nah, mejor te la vuelvo a chupar mientras manejas- me pongo los boxers y emprendemos nuestro camino hacia la fabrica</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Jackson/Isaac/Derek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un descanso al final del entrenamiento con la manada</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día era muy caluroso, y el estúpido entrenamiento con la manada no me ayudaba en nada, mi compañero de entrenamiento era Liam, los golpes se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y fuertes hasta que al final terminamos peleando de verdad y tuvieron que separarnos y evitar que Theo se metiera en la pelea por defender a su bomba de tiempo, que imbéciles, al final todos se fueron, pero el amargado de Derek me dijo que quería hablar conmigo- habla rápido, tengo cosas que hacer cómo para perder mi tiempo aquí</p><p>Derek: Cierra la boca idiota y siéntate</p><p>Jackson: Bien, pasare mi tarde en esta pocilga, no te ofendas, pero esto no tiene aire acondicionado y hace demasiado calor</p><p>Derek: ¿Qué? Esta anocheciendo y estas en el bosque, ¿Cómo puedes tener calor? Discúlpame unos minutos, tengo que hacer algo</p><p>Jackson: Yo que sé, hace calor y ya- me quito la playera, pero no era suficiente así que me deshice de mis pantaloncillos quedando en un suspensorio nada más</p><p>Derek: Estaba hablando con Peter acerca de Jackson ya que últimamente estaba de mal humor y según él hacia demasiado calor</p><p>Peter: “<em>Esta caliente, eso es normal en alguien de su edad, solamente necesita una buena ración de sexo, pero debes saber qué lo único que lo va a calmar es tener sexo con el Alfa de su manada, y a juzgar por tu “pequeño” historial de diversión con él eso no será problema, tengo colgar, adiós”</em></p><p>Derek: Solté un suspiro y regresé a la casa y lo encontré acostado, tenía los ojos cerrados y se estaba metiendo los dedos mientras su pene palpitaba debajo del suspensorio el cual tenía una mancha de precum y apretaba su pezón suavemente- ¿te diviertes?</p><p>Jackson: Mmm…si- muerdo mi labio suavemente- pero me vendría bien algo más grande y duro</p><p>Derek: Bueno, si lo pones así- murmuro y bajo mi bragueta- creo que te podría ayudar con eso</p><p>Jackson: Relamí mis labios y saqué su pene del pantalón y comencé a lamer sus testículos lentamente y con mi mano libre comencé a masturbarlo, saqué mis dedos de mi ano y comencé a masturbarme lentamente</p><p>Derek: Me quite la camisa y me inclino un poco hacia adelante, su entrada lucia abierta así que sin esperar más metí cuatro dedos lo que provoco que gimiera, comencé a mover mis dedos a un ritmo lento pero fuerte</p><p>Jackson: Mmm- deje de lamer sus bolas y comencé a chupársela, separe mis piernas un poco y abrí mi boca lo más que pude y metí sus bolas dentro junto a su polla y empecé a hacerle garganta profunda</p><p>Derek: Amo cuando haces eso- solté un suave suspiro, comencé a mover mi cintura de atrás hacia adelante lentamente y luego de unos minutos metí mi mano entera dentro de su ano y comencé jugar con su próstata- te gusta eso verdad, te encanta verdad</p><p>Jackson: No quería detenerme así que simplemente me limitaba a asentir, mi espalda estaba arqueada a causa del placer que me provocaba, lo mire de forma traviesa y saque su miembro de mi boca para poder respirar, una vez respire lo suficiente rose su glande con mis dientes suavemente lo cual le provoco un escalofrío</p><p>Derek: Ni siquiera lo pienses</p><p>Jackson: Metí el glande a mi boca y comencé a rosarlo con mis dientes una y otra vez suavemente hasta que logré sacarle más precum, pasé mi lengua por la raja del glande y comencé a lamer ahí un buen rato- esto ya me aburrió- me separe y luego de ponerme de pie coloque mis manos en sus grandes pectorales y lo obligue a sentarse- quiero montar un rato- sin dejarlo contestar me senté encima de su polla metiéndola hasta el fondo, comencé a brincar a un ritmo pausado y suave, los minutos pasaron y mis saltos se hicieron más rápidos al punto de que sus bolas golpeaban mis nalgas con cada brinco que daba, lo tome de la nuca y lo bese de manera apasionada dejando que metiera su lengua en mi boca, tome sus brazo y los coloque detrás de su cabeza y comencé lamer sus axilas sudadas y peludas, tenían un aroma demasiado fuerte y un sabor salado y agrio que sólo lograba excitarme aun, pase mi lengua por sus axilas, sus pectorales y comencé a morder suavemente su pezón derecho hasta ponerlo duro mientras pellizcaba el otro</p><p>Isaac Pov</p><p>Había llegado a casa pero me di cuenta que no llevaba mi teléfono así que tuve que regresar hasta la reserva, iba caminando tranquilamente pero ruidos extraños provenían de la antigua casa Hale así que fui a investigar para asegurarme de que no hubiera alguien en problemas en cuanto me acerque un aroma a sudor, lujuria y excitación inundo mis fosas nasales y al asomarme por el pórtico, encima de un sofá polvoriento y viejo estaba Derek desnudo con Jackson cabalgándolo con tal fuerza que el sillón parecía a punto de quebrarse mientras Derek no dejaba de nalguearlo- oh dios mío- murmure</p><p>Jackson: Miré hacia adelante, pero en cuanto vi a Isaac no me detuve, simplemente sonreí y fui parando lentamente</p><p>Derek: ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>Jackson: Tenemos un mirón- murmuro-</p><p>Derek: Entra de una vez o te vas a quedar viendo nada más</p><p>Isaac: Oigan, no sabía que ustedes estaban saliendo, y creo que es mejor irme</p><p>Derek: No salimos</p><p>Isaac: ¿no?</p><p>Jackson: No- acaricio los testículos de Derek y luego los presiono contra mi entrada hasta meterlo- sólo es sexo- murmuro y brinco lentamente- duro, caliente…mmm y salvaje sexo- agarro a Isaac del cuello de la camisa y lo atraigo hacia mí y lo beso- desnúdate y folla me</p><p>Isaac: ¿Después de Derek?</p><p>Jackson: No, folla me con Derek, necesito más polla dentro de mi</p><p>Isaac: Si- comencé a desnudarme tan rápido como pude y me puse detrás de él y fui metiendo mi pene lentamente- se siente muy apretado y algo extraño</p><p>Derek: Si, pero te va a encantar</p><p>Jackson: Con un poco de esfuerzo me di la vuelta y me acosté encima de Derek boca arriba, sus fuertes manos comenzaron a pellizcar mis pezones un poco fuerte- follen me</p><p>Derek: Eres una puta lo sabias, no te alcanza con una polla, quieres dos</p><p>Jackson: Si, quiero dos pollas, rómpanme el culo por favor, rómpanme y llénenme de leche- dije excitado y los dos comenzaron a moverse demasiado rápido haciéndome gritar con cada embestida que me daban</p><p>Derek: ¿Qué opinas Isaac? El gran Jackson Whittemore después de todo resulto ser una puta insaciable a la que le encanta la polla</p><p>Isaac: Que no volveré a mirarlo igual que antes- dije mientras lo embestía con fuerza tratando de seguirle el paso Derek, luego de un rato cambiamos de posición, yo estaba follando la boca de Jackson mientras Derek le follaba el culo sin ninguna consideración o cuidado, llego el punto en que ninguno de los dos podíamos seguir reteniendo nuestra carga estábamos por corrernos cuando Jackson comenzó a temblar y venirse de tal forma que salpico el abdomen y pecho de Derek, estábamos tan cerca de acabar cuando se apartó y se puso de rodillas</p><p>Jackson: Quiero un facial- dije sonriendo y comencé a masturbarlos a ambos tan rápido como podía, el primero en venirse fue Isaac, su semen tibio cayo en mi rostro y cuello y lo que cayó en mis labios lo lamí tenía un sabor muy ligero a comparación con el Derek, él se corrió por toda mi cara y pecho, me levante y unte el semen de Isaac en los labios de Derek y viceversa y los obligue a besarse antes de compartir un beso entre los tres, mezclando nuestras corridas, sorprendentemente ya no tengo calor y estaba de muy buen humor, nos seguimos besando por un buen rato hasta que nos cansamos, nos subimos a Camaro de Derek ya que se ofreció a llevarnos a casa, dejamos a Isaac en casa de Scott y como agradecimiento se la fui chupando hasta que llegamos a mi casa, al llegar me percaté de que mis padres no estaban así que lo invite a una pequeña fiesta privada en el jacuzzi de mis padres</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Deremy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba en la casa de los Salvatore ya que Elena los había puesto como mis niñeros, cómo si no fuera suficiente con ella y los otros vigilándome ahora también necesito a un par de vampiros sobreprotegiéndome, uno loco y otro sumamente aburrido, que puedo decir no podía estar mejor, al menos Stefan no molesta tanto cómo Damon, pero con la grandiosa suerte que tengo el niñero de hoy es Damon Salvatore, no podía ser mejor, ahora tenía que pasar la tarde soportando sus comentarios descabellados y sarcásticos- al menos no es tan aburrido cómo Stefan- murmure para luego sonreír tras recordar esas noches que pasamos las dos en Denver mientras Elena investigaba no sé qué cosa, Damon debo admitir que no está nada mal, lo eh visto semidesnudo unas cuantas veces solamente, y debo decir que su perfecto abdomen, bien tonificado y sus perfectos pectorales combinado con sus fuertes brazos y esa sonrisa que le quitaría el aliento a cualquier, ufff, que daría yo por tener a Damon en mi cama, o mejor dicho acabar en la cama de Damon- mmm…Elena dijo que Damon y Stefan tenían que cuidarme y Damon está soltero- me dije a mi mismo y deje escapar un suspiro antes de levantarme de la cama, la casa se encontraba más silenciosa de lo normal eso era algo extraño considerando que eran las 2 de la tarde así que fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comida pero para mí “gran sorpresa” no había nada en la nevera- que raro, DAMON, DAMON- suspire y fui a su cuarto a ver si estaba ahí, al subir escuche el sonido de la regadera y mordí mi labio suavemente, entre al baño cosa que lo sorprendió un poco- hasta que te encuentro<br/>Si, y yo tengo hambre- dije cruzado de brazos- apresúrate y dame de comer o déjame salir<br/>Y qué tal si mejor te rompo el cuello y dejas de molestar- suspire algo frustrado- sabes mini Gilbert, en Denver no eras tan molesto<br/>Puedo decir lo mismo, sólo mueve tu trasero y pide algo o cocíname algo- di media vuelta y salí de ahí con una sonrisa en mis labios esperando que él no lo notara, regrese a mi cuarto para hablar un rato con Elena- lo sé, pero estoy muy aburrido, mmm, no, Damon es mi niñero hoy- dije mordiendo mi labio suavemente- todo está bien, estamos a punto de desayunar, bueno, al menos yo sí<br/>Lo sé, sé que puede ser irritante, pero…ten paciencia por favor<br/>Está bien, tendré paciencia con él “y sí se puede algo más” Elena tengo colgar, nos vemos luego- colgué antes de que dijera algo más, no era que me molestara hablar con ella, sólo…se preocupaba demasiado y no me dejaba vivir, escuché la voz de Damon así que fui a ver y al llegar vi una caja de pizza- al fin, por poco y muero de hambre- rodé los ojos y comencé a comer, no sin antes notar que el usaba solo unos boxers- no piensas ponerte ropa- dije fingiendo estar incomodo<br/>Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando estuvimos en Denver<br/>Bueno cuando estuvimos en Denver no eras tan insoportable- dije lentamente-<br/>Yo no soy insoportable pequeño punk- deje escapar un suspiro- soy irresistible que es otra cosa- lo observaba de arriba abajo cómo si fuera algo para comer-<br/>Sí, creo que eso lo comprobé hace tiempo- comencé a comer- y dime, que sientes al saber que mi hermana esta con tu hermano, no lo malinterpretes, pero hasta cuando seguirás como un perrito faldero detrás de ella<br/>Escucha Jeremy, creo que te están pasando de la raya así que te sugiero que te calles<br/>¿O qué? –dije de forma retadora antes de sentir sus manos en mi cuello- oh, buen comienzo<br/>Lo mire molesto- oh qué diablos- estampe mis labios en los suyos y metí mi lengua dentro su boca moviéndola hábilmente sacándole varios gemidos-<br/>Le seguía el beso lo más rápido que podía mientras frotaba mi entrepierna con la suya haciendo que su toalla callera al suelo liberando mi miembro, y separe nuestros labios - suelta mis manos- apenas lo dije las soltó y comencé a masturbarlo con ambas manos antes de sentir como sus manos hacían trisas mi camisa y mis pantalones quedando desnudo, me puse de rodilla y comencé a mover mi lengua alrededor del glande dejándolo empapado de saliva antes de meter todo su miembro y comenzar a chupar lo rápidamente mientras lo miraba atento viendo como mordía su labio suavemente y cerraba los ojos tratando de no gemir, me separe tomando un poco de aire y comencé a masturbarlo rápidamente mientras lamia sus bolas antes de meterlas a mi boca y chuparlas- ¿Cuánto puedo trabajar?<br/>Oh Jeremy- jale una silla para poder sentarme- lo que quieras es todo tuyo- murmure y sentí su cálida y húmeda boca en mi glande mientras sus manos envolvían mi pene pelándolo una y otra vez- sabes Jer, creo que mejor llevamos esto a otro lado<br/>Como al sofá de la sala- me puse de pie y en menos de tres segundos estuvimos sobre el sofá mientras frotaba su pene entre mis nalgas antes de meterlo rápidamente y comencé a brincar lo más rápido que podía, ya lo había hecho antes así que el dolor no era nada que no pudiera soportar en realidad luego de los primeros 5 minutos sólo sentía placer, tenía mis manos recargadas en sus hombros mientras sus manos acariciaban mi trasero apretando mis nalgas de vez en cuando las apretaba- oh Damon-<br/>Sabes, no es que no lo aprecie, pero- lo quite en encima y lo puse en cuatro y rápidamente volví a penetrarlo- prefiero llevar el control- dije sonriendo y le di un beso rápido antes de comenzar a embestirlo rápidamente golpeando su próstata repetidas veces mientras mis manos sostenían su cintura-<br/>Ahh si, si, mmm…más rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido, no, lento, lento, lento- me dio una embestida fuerte y certera que hizo que mis brazos cedieran- ahh si, otra vez, otra vez- murmuré- ahhh si, más duro Damon<br/>En la entrada<br/>Elena y yo íbamos llegando cuando escuchamos los gritos de Damon y Jeremy que venían de la sala, los dos entramos y nos quedamos atónitos al presenciar esa escena<br/>Con Damon y Jeremy<br/>Oh mierda Jeremy estoy a punto- mis embestidas eran salvajes y desenfrenadas hasta que finalmente vacié mi carga dentro de él<br/>OH DAMOOOON- mi espalda se arqueo haciéndome rociar mi semen por mi abdomen y el sofá-<br/>Elena: ¡¡¡JEREMY, DAMON!!!<br/>Damon: Oye, oye- di una última embestida antes de salir de él y ver como mi semen escurría por su pierna- estamos ocupados, largo<br/>Elena: tú y tú…AHHH- me di media vuelta y me fui molesta llevándome a Stefan-<br/>Damon: Sabes mini Gilbert mejor voy a hablar con ellos<br/>Jeremy: Olvida eso, ahora vamos a tu cuarto, aun quiero montarte<br/>Damon: Bueno eso es más divertido que perder mi tiempo hablando- reí y nos fuimos a mi cuarto a pasar el resto del día-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>